Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an peer-based research system. More particularly the present invention relates to a system that allows users to upload image files corresponding to various answers to a question, and to pose this question to a plurality of known answering users, and to relay the answers received to the question-asking user.
Description of Related Art
It is very common in many people's daily lives to seek advice from others. For example, frequently we all ask family, friends, colleagues, and sometimes strangers for their opinion on a particular question—what to buy, what to eat, where to go for something, and so on. Further, often the advice or answers to a question are solicited from a number of different people to aid in the formation of opinions and decisions. While direct contact with advisors is handy, it can be time consuming. Further, given the amount of social interaction now performed remotely via social media systems, often communication with large groups of contacts is possible without direct individual contact.
Therefore, what is needed is a computerized system that provides a platform to allow users to instantly and simultaneously ask any number of people, such as social media contacts, for their opinion in visual format.